generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Organizaton
one of the things which makes it difficult for me to find information on this wiki is that I do not know how it is organized. I would like to see an outline of the whole site. For example, if this site were a textbook, there would be a table of contents listing chapter headings. Under each chapter there would be subchapter headings and under those perhaps section headings. I could scan it visually without having to hover any links mousepad on my old apple laptop does not hover well at all. That way I could know this site contains things I would never even think to look for. For example today someone gave me a link to the person who wrote the music--I had no idea we had this information listed. On the random related topics below that biography was a link to someone who was a background artist? didn't even know such people existed, and if I needed that information there's no way I could have found him by just searching because I wouldn't know what to type into a search box. This is why there is a need for a visual table of contents. even now, the only way could find that music guy again is to search music. I doubt could find the background artist. Maybe search "background artist", but I might be remembering the wrong term so I might not find him.Jadisofeternity 12:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :There are something called categories, Jadisofeternity... Are you really having that much trouble with the wiki? The thing about wikias is that you can't always make things go the way you want. You need specific coding, and what not. Me, on the other hand, have no experience when it comes to coding. We also try to keep categories to a minimum since people do nothing but try to add hoards of them for just one character...and uneeded ones at that. For example someone would create a "People who wear orange" category for Rex and Holiday. If we were to make a table of contents...I'm sure it'd take a lot of work and time.—JuniperAlien (talk) 13:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Really I'm not trying to torture and abuse you juniper alien. :And yes, from the first time I tired finding informaton on here months ago I found the organization of this wiki very confusing and inaccessable. You can say it's just my cluelessness, but fact is the world is full of people more clueless and less patient than me. Do you want to cater to those? that's up to you, but I will advocate for us just because I think you should remember we exist. I am now starting to be able to find my way around, after having been here awhile and put a bit of effort into figuring it out and asked alot of questions.You could save yourself alot of frustration in dealing with people like me if you made very basic info on how to negotiate this site easy to find without having to ask. or leave it confusing, and scare away potential users. :I do understand some of the things which bother me are not possible to fix, and I don't expect you to fix everything I mention or to know how to fix it right away, or to have time to deal with it now, but I can't know which things are easy to fix and which impossible, so if I see something which is a barrier to easy access, I mention it. It's fine if you ignore most of my input, I seriously don't mind. I know this wiki is alot of work to build and maintain, and you are doing a really really great job of it overall. I'm not trying to make trouble for you or make you feel like I think you aren't doing a great job. I know you are trying to keep this very neat and organized and keep your categories meaningful. If I didn't think you were doing a great job I wouldn't bother pointing out stuff I think could be better. :and Yeah, I know, instead of complaining I should just fix some of these things myself, maybe sometime I'll have time to do that. I'm sincerely sorry that I don't right now.Jadisofeternity 14:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC)